ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures
''Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures ''is a twenty-part science-fiction adventure animated series that is the crossover of Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls. Plot When the time portal to prehistoric worlds got invented, Dexter, Dee Dee and Beau team up with Blossom and her fellow Powerpuff Girls, as they travel through time to encounter dinosaurs, beasts and other prehistoric creatures. Characters Main Characters *Dexter *Blossom *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Lab episode, Beau Tie) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bunny *Bullet the eastern grey squirrel Supporting Characters *Professor John Utonium *Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium *Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Bob (Dexter's father) *Percy the African grey parrot *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Valentino the Arabian Mau *Ginger the Siamese cat *Dexter's monkey (a white-headed capuchin) *Mandark's duck (an American pekin duck) *Oceanbird *Windbear *Ms. Sara Bellum *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Robin Synder (from Powerpuff Girls episode, Superfriends) *Mike Believe (from Powerpuff Girls episode, Imaginary Fiend) *Mitch Mitchelson *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Soyen Chen (from Dexter's Lab episode, School Girl Crushed) *Becky and Gwen (from Dexter's Lab episode, Bus Boy) Villians *Mandark *Princess Morbucks *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Lalavava (from Dexter's Lab episode, Dee Dee's Rival) *HIM *Sedusa *White Kitty (a Persian cat) *Indominus Rex (from Jurassic World) Animals Debuted in Episode 1: In the Beginning Location: Western USA, 66 million years ago *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Dakotaraptor steini'' *''Acheroraptor temertyorum'' *''Pectinodon bakkeri'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Torosaurus latus'' *''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' *''Struthiomimus sedens'' *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *''Augustynolophus morrisi'' *''Hypacrosaurus altispinus'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Denversaurus schlessmani'' *''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' *''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' *''Anzu wyliei'' *Unnamed alvarezsaurid (Picamimus) *''Leptoceratops gracilis'' *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *''Avisaurus archibaldi'' *''Brodavis baileyi'' *''Cimolopteryx rara'' *''Torotix clemensi'' *''Purgatorius ceratops'' *''Didelphodon vorax'' *''Cimolestes incisus'' *''Alphadon marshi'' *''Meniscoessus robustus'' *''Borealosuchus sternbergii'' *''Brachychampsa montana'' *''Thoracosaurus neocesariensis'' *''Champsosaurus sp.'' *''Adocus sp.'' *''Basilemys sinuosa'' *''Coniophis precedens'' *''Cerberophis robustus'' *''Mosasaurus hoffmanni'' *''Plotosaurus bennisoni'' *''Obamadon gracilis'' *''Palaeosaniwa canadensis'' *''Exostinus lancensis'' *''Hydrotherosaurus alexandrae'' *''Scotiophryne pustulosa'' *''Opisthotriton kayi'' *''Habrosaurus dilatus'' *''Scapherpeton tectum'' *''Galagadon nordquistae'' *''Lonchidion selachos'' *''Lepisosteus occidentalis'' *''Paleopsephurus wilsoni'' *''Amia fragosa'' *''Acipenser eruciferus'' *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Chinese Crested Dog (Canis familiaris) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Arabian Mau (Felis catus) *Siamese Cat (Felis catus) *White-headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) *American Pekin Duck (Anas domesticus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Siberian Dwarf Hamster (Phodopus sungorus) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *New Zealand Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Vietnamese Pot-bellied Pig (Sus domesticus) *North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Star-nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Northern Short-tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) *Bloodhound (Canis familiaris) *Persian Cat (Felis catus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *Purple Finch (Haemorhous purpureus) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Black-capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Downy Woodpecker (Picoides pubescens) *Rock Dove (Columba livia) *Ruby-throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *American Barn Owl (Tyto furcata) *Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) *Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Seven-spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Eastern Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) *American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) *Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) *Yellow Garden Spider (Argiope aurantia) *Garden Snail (Cornu aspersum) Debuted in Episode 2: Ice and Snow Location: Eurasia, 50,000 years ago *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Giant Unicorn Rhinoceros (Elasmotherium sibiricum) *Giant Deer (Megaloceros giganteus) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Saiga (Saiga tatarica) *Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) *Siberian Roe Deer (Capreolus pygargus) *Moose (Alces alces) *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) *Onager (Equus hemionus) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) *Snow Sheep (Ovis nivicola) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Corsac Fox (Vulpes corsac) *Dhole (Cuon alpinus) *Rottweiler (Canis familiaris) *Cave Hyena (Crocuta spelaea) *Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) *Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) *Eurasian Cougar (Puma pardoides) *Eurasian Lynx (Lynx lynx) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *European Badger (Meles meles) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) *Eurasian Otter (Lutra lutra) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Bearded Seal (Erignathus barbatus) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *Mountain Hare (Lepus timidus) *Northern Birch Mouse (Sicista betulina) *Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Siberian Chipmunk (Eutamias sibiricus) *Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) *Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) *Bank Vole (Myodes glareolus) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Eurasian Kestrel (Falco tinnunculus) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) *Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) *Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) *Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Ivory Gull (Pagophila eburnea) *Horned Puffin (Fratercula corniculata) *Thick-billed Murre (Uria lomvia) *Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Steller's Eider (Polysticta stelleri) *Barnacle Goose (Branta leucopsis) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) *Whooper Swan (Cygnus cygnus) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Great Bustard (Otis tarda) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Eurasian Collared Dove (Streptopelia decaocto) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *Eurasian Magpie (Pica pica) *Eurasian Jay (Garrulus glandarius) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) *Eurasian Blackbird (Turdus merula) *Eurasian Skylark (Alauda arvensis) *Eurasian Bullfinch (Pyrrhula pyrrhula) *Common Nightingale (Luscinia megarhynchos) *Great Tit (Parus major) *Hawfinch (Coccothraustes coccothraustes) *Snow Bunting (Plectrophenax nivalis) *European Green Woodpecker (Picus viridis) *Great Spotted Woodpecker (Dendrocopos major) *European Pond Terrapin (Emys orbicularis) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *Common Frog (Rana temporaria) Debuted in Episode 3: Seas of Monsters Location: Western USA, 84.5 million years ago *''Tylosaurus proriger'' *''Styxosaurus snowii'' *''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' *''Polycotylus latipinnis'' *''Protostega gigas'' *''Toxochelys latiremis'' *''Platecarpus planifrons'' *''Halisaurus platyspondylus'' *''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' *''Scapanorhynchus raphiodon'' *''Squalicorax falcatus'' *''Ptychodus mortoni'' *''Xiphactinus audax'' *''Gillicus arcuatus'' *''Bananogmius evolutus'' *''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' *''Bonnerichthys gladius'' *''Enchodus petrosus'' *''Apsopelix angelicus'' *''Tusoteuthis longa'' *''Baculites vertebralis'' *''Clioscaphites vermiformis'' *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' *''Ichthyornis dispar'' *''Hesperornis regalis'' *''Niobrarasaurus coleii'' *''Claosaurus agilis'' *''Lythronax argestes'' Debuted in Episode 4: Land of the Sabertooth Location: Western USA, 12,000 years ago *Saber-tooth Cat (Smilodon fatalis) *Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) *American Lion (Panthera atrox) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *North American Cougar (Puma concolor) *American Cheetah (Miracinonyx inexpectatus) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) *Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *California Grizzly (Ursus arctos californicus) *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *Black-footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *American Marten (Martes americana) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) *Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *American Camel (Camelops hesternus) *Stilt-legged Llama (Hemiauchenia macrocephala) *Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) *California Tapir (Tapirus californicus) *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) *Dwarf Pronghorn (Capromeryx minor) *Common Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Desert Bighorn (Ovis canadensis nelsoni) *Harrington's Mountain Goat (Oreamnos harringtoni) *Flat-headed Peccary (Platygonus compressus) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *Shasta Ground Sloth (Nothrotheriops shastensis) *American Glyptodont (Glyptotherium arizonae) *Southwestern Pampathere (Holmesina septentrionalis) *Beautiful Armadillo (Dasypus bellus) *Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Brush Rabbit (Sylvilagus bachmani) *North American Capybara (Neochoerus pinckneyi) *Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *Western Grey Squirrel (Sciurus griseus) *American Red Squirrel (Tamiasciurus hudsonicus) *California Ground Squirrel (Otospermophilus beecheyi) *Merriam's Chipmunk (Tamias merriami) *Imperfect Mouse (Peromyscus imperfectus) *Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) *Agile Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys agilis) *Dusky Woodrat (Neotoma fuscipes) *Botta's Pocket Gopher (Thomomys bottae) *Ornate Shrew (Sorex ornatus) *Pallid Bat (Antrozous pallidus) *Merriam's Teratorn (Teratornis merriami) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *La Brea Condor (Breagyps clarki) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Daggett's Eagle (Buteogallus daggetti) *Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Prairie Falcon (Falco mexicanus) *American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) *Brea Owl (Oraristrix brea) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) *La Brea Stork (Ciconia maltha) *Brea Crane (Grus pagei) *Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) *Killdeer (Charadrius vociferus) *Whimbrel (Numenius phaeopus) *American Avocet (Recurvirostra americana) *Common Gull (Larus canus) *Double-crested Cormorant (Phalacrocorax auritus) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Black-crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *Great Egret (Ardea alba) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *White-faced Ibis (Plegadis chihi) *California Flamingo (Phoenicopterus minutus) *California Turkey (Meleagris californica) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Greater Sage-grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) *Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Snow Goose (Anser caerulescens) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *Tundra Swan (Cygnus columbianus) *Green-winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *California Scrub Jay (Aphelocoma californica) *Steller's Jay (Cyanocitta stelleri) *Yellow-billed Magpie (Pica nuttalli) *Clark's Nutcracker (Nucifraga columbiana) *Black-throated Sparrow (Amphispiza bilineata) *Chipping Sparrow (Spizella passerina) *Brown-headed Cowbird (Molothrus ater) *Red-winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Western Meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) *Sage Thrasher (Oreoscoptes montanus) *Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) *Canyon Towhee (Pipilo fuscus) *Pine Siskin (Carduelis pinus) *Horned Lark (Eremophila alpestris) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Common Poorwill (Phalaenoptilus nuttallii) *Southern Pacific Rattlesnake (Crotalus oreganus helleri) *California Kingsnake (Lampropeltis californiae) *North American Giant Tortoise (Hesperotestudo crassiscutata) *Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) *Western Pond Turtle (Actinemys marmorata) *Pacific Tree Frog (Pseudacris regilla) *Western Toad (Anaxyrus boreas) *Arboreal Salamander (Aneides lugubris) *Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Rocky Mountain Locust (Melanoplus spretus) *Giant Hairy Scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) Debuted in Episode 5: Feathered Forest Location: China, 124 million years ago *''Yutyrannus huali'' *''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' *''Changyuraptor yangi'' *''Mei long'' *''Zhenyuanlong suni'' *''Zhongjianosaurus yangi'' *''Liaoningvenator curriei'' *''Dongbeititan dongi'' *''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' *''Caudipteryx zoui'' *''Sinosauropteryx prima'' *''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' *''Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis'' *''Jinzhousaurus yangi'' *''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' *''Confuciusornis sanctus'' *''Changchengornis hengdaoziensis'' *''Jixiangornis orientalis'' *''Shanweiniao cooperorum'' *''Eoenantiornis buhleri'' *''Liaoningornis longidigitris'' *''Shenzhousaurus orientalis'' *''Bolong yixianensis'' *''Liaoningosaurus paradoxus'' *''Dilong paradoxus'' *''Boreopterus cuiae'' *''Ningchengopterus liuae'' *''Gladocephaloideus jingangshanensis'' *''Elanodactylus prolatus'' *''Haopterus gracilis'' *''Eopteranodon lii'' *''Repenomamus giganticus'' *''Eomaia scansoria'' *''Gobiconodon zofiae'' *''Yanoconodon allini'' *''Xianglong zhaoi'' *''Liushusaurus acanthocaudata'' *''Hyphalosaurus baitaigouensis'' *''Dalinghosaurus longidigitus'' *''Ordosemys liaoxiensis'' *''Liaobatrachus grabaui'' *''Laccotriton subsolanus'' *''Protopsephurus liui'' *''Sinamia zdanskyi'' *''Lycoptera davidi'' Debuted in Episode 6: Bug World Location: Northern Europe, 305 million years ago *''Meganeura monyi'' *''Arthropleura armata'' *''Aphthoroblattina johnsoni'' *''Gerarus mazonis'' *''Hibbertopterus hibernicus'' *''Rhizodus sp.'' *''Anthracosaurus russelli'' *''Eogyrinus attheyi'' *''Phlegethontia longissima'' *''Hylonomus lyelli'' *''Archaeothyris florensis'' Debuted in Episode 7: Down Under Location: Australia, 60,000 years ago *Giant Short-faced Kangaroo (Procoptodon goliah) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *''Protemnodon roechus'' *''Propleopus oscillans'' *Yellow-footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Red-necked Pademelon (Thylogale thetis) *Long-nosed Potoroo (Potorous tridactylus) *''Diprotodon optatum'' *Giant Wombat (Phascolonus gigas) *Northern Hairy-nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus krefftii) *Marsupial Tapir (Palorchestes azael) *Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Pig-footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Kowari (Dasyuroides byrnei) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Duck-billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *''Megalibgwilia ramsayi'' *Short-beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Spectacled Flying Fox (Pteropus conspicillatus) *Fawn Hopping Mouse (Notomys cervinus) *''Genyornis newtoni'' *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Wedge-tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) *Black Kite (Milvus migrans) *Powerful Owl (Ninox strenua) *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata) *Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) *Australian Magpie (Cracticus tibicen) *Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) *Australian Brush-turkey (Alectura lathami) *Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) *White-winged Fairywren (Malurus leucopterus) *Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Plumed Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna eytoni) *Australian Shelduck (Tadorna tadornoides) *Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) *Megalania (Varanus priscus) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) *''Quinkana fortirostrum'' *Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnsoni) *''Wonambi naracoortensis'' *Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) *Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) *Eastern Long-necked Turtle (Chelodina longicollis) *''Meiolania platyceps'' *Southern Gastric-brooding Frog (Rheobatrachus silus) Debuted in Episode 8: Super Gatorland Location: Western USA, 75 million years ago *''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' *''Saurornitholestes sullivani'' *''Bistahieversor sealeyi'' *''Angulomastacator daviesi'' *''Kritosaurus navajovius'' *''Agujaceratops mariscalensis'' *''Pentaceratops sternbergi'' *''Texacephale langstoni'' *''Terlinguachelys fischbecki'' Debuted in Episode 9: Sandstorm Location: Mongolia, 70 million years ago *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *''Byronosaurus jaffei'' *''Zanabazar junior'' *''Adasaurus mongoliensis'' *''Citipati osmolskae'' *''Khaan mckennai'' *''Nemegtomaia barsboldi'' *''Avimimus portentosus'' *''Elmisaurus rarus'' *''Shuvuuia deserti'' *''Mononykus olecranus'' *''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' *''Teviornis gobiensis'' *''Brodavis mongoliensis'' *''Gurilynia nessovi'' *''Gobipteryx minuta'' *''Aepyornithomimus tugrikinensis'' *''Gallimimus bullatus'' *''Deinocheirus mirificus'' *''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' *''Tarbosaurus bataar'' *''Alioramus altai'' *''Protoceratops andrewsi'' *''Udanoceratops tschizhovi'' *''Breviceratops kozlowskii'' *''Pinacosaurus grangeri'' *''Saichania chulsanensis'' *''Plesiohadros djadoktaensis'' *''Saurolophus angustirostris'' *''Barsboldia sicinskii'' *''Prenocephale prenes'' *''Homalocephale calathoceros'' *''Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis'' *''Opisthocoelicaudia skarzynskii'' *Unnamed azhdarchid (Nemegtopteryx) *''Telmasaurus grangeri'' *''Estesia mongoliensis'' *''Ovoo gurvel'' *''Zalambdalestes lechei'' *''Catopsbaatar catopsaloides'' *''Deltatheridium pretrituberculare'' *''Buginbaatar transaltaiensis'' Debuted in Episode 10: The Giant Delta Location: North Africa, 99 million years ago *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' *''Rugops primus'' *''Deltadromeus agilis'' *''Suchomimus tenerensis'' *''Alanqa saharica'' *''Siroccopteryx moroccensis'' *''Rebbachisaurus garasbae'' *''Aegyptosaurus baharijensis'' *''Nigersaurus taqueti'' *''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' *''Sarcosuchus imperator'' *Boar-croc (Kaprosuchus saharicus) *''Elosuchus cherifiensis'' *''Aegisuchus witmeri'' *''Stomatosuchus inermis'' *''Anatosuchus minor'' *''Galianemys emringeri'' *''Apertotemporalis baharijensis'' *Unnamed polycotylid *''Onchopristis dunklei'' *''Mawsonia gigas'' *''Aidachar pankowskii'' *''Neoceratodus africanus'' *''Cretolamna appendiculata'' *''Asteracanthus aegyptiacus'' *''Gymnura laterialata'' Debuted in Episode 11: Amphibian Swamp Location: Western USA, 295 million years ago *''Dimetrodon grandis'' *''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' *''Cotylorhynchus romeri'' *''Sphenacodon ferox'' *''Ophiacodon mirus'' *''Bolosaurus striatus'' *''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' *''Limnoscelis paludis'' *''Diadectes sideropelicus'' *''Eryops megacephalus'' *''Platyhystrix rugosus'' *''Seymouria sanjuanensis'' *''Archeria crassidica'' *''Orthacanthus texensis'' Debuted in Episode 12: Monster Whale Location: Peru, 9 million years ago *''Livyatan melvillei'' *''Acrophyseter robustus'' *''Odobenocetops leptodon'' *''Hemisyntrachelus oligodon'' *''Brachydelphis mazeasi'' *''Balaenoptera siberi'' *''Incakujira anillodefuego'' *''Acrophoca longirostris'' *''Piscophoca pacifica'' *Marine Sloth (Thalassocnus antiquus) *''Spheniscus urbinai'' *''Sula brandi'' *''Pelagornis sandersi'' *''Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus'' *''Pacifichelys urbinai'' *Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) *Broad-toothed Mako Shark (Cosmopolitodus hastalis) *''Myliobatis sp.'' *''Xiphiorhynchus elegans'' Debuted in Episode 13: Lost in Dinosaur Park Location: Canada, 75 million years ago *''Daspletosaurus horneri'' *''Gorgosaurus libratus'' *''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' *''Latenivenatrix mcmasterae'' *''Hesperonychus elizabethae'' *''Ornithomimus edmontonicus'' *''Chirostenotes pergracilis'' *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *''Lambeosaurus lambei'' *''Corythosaurus casuarius'' *''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' *''Gryposaurus latidens'' *''Chasmosaurus belli'' *''Centrosaurus apertus'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Einiosaurus procurvicornis'' *''Achelousaurus horneri'' *''Unescoceratops koppelhusae'' *''Euoplocephalus tutus'' *''Edmontonia rugosidens'' *''Stegoceras validum'' *''Navajodactylus boerei'' *''Montanazhdarcho minor'' *Cryodrakon boreas *''Alphadon halleyi'' *''Cimexomys sp. *''Albanerpeton gracilis *''Albertochampsa langstoni'' Debuted in Episode 14: Volcanic Forest Location: Central Europe, 50 million years ago *''Gastornis geiselensis'' *''Messelastur gratulator'' *''Masillastega rectirostris'' *''Palaeoglaux perrierensis'' *''Messelornis cristata'' *''Masillaraptor parvunguis'' *''Messelirrisor halcyrostris'' *''Strigogyps dubius'' *''Eleutherornis cotei'' *''Parargornis messelensis'' *''Palaeotis weigelti'' *''Darwinius masillae'' *''Europolemur klatti'' *''Leptictidium auderiense'' *''Kopidodon macrognathus'' *''Propalaeotherium hassiacum'' *''Messelobunodon ceciliensis'' *''Lesmesodon edingeri'' *''Paroodectes feisti'' *''Eomanis waldi'' *''Eurotamandua joresi'' *''Ailuravus macrurus'' *''Macrocranion germonpreae'' *''Masillamys beeger'' *''Palaeochiropteryx tupaiodon'' *''Necromantis adhicaster'' *''Buxolestes minor'' *''Diplocynodon darwini'' *''Palaeopython fischeri'' *''Allaeochelys crassesculpta'' *Giant Ant (Titanomyrma giganteum) Debuted in Episode 15: Night of the Little Critters Location: China, 160 million years ago *''Volaticotherium antiquum'' *''Castorocauda lutrasimilis'' *''Juramaia sinensis'' *''Guanlong wucaii'' *''Yi qi'' *''Anchiornis huxleyi'' *''Caihong juji'' *''Haplocheirus sollers'' *''Limusaurus inextricabilis'' *''Monolophosaurus jiangi'' *''Aorun zhaoi'' *''Sinraptor dongi'' *''Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis'' *''Xuanhanosaurus qilixiaensis'' *''Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum'' *''Bellusaurus sui'' *''Shunosaurus lii'' *''Tuojiangosaurus multispinus'' *''Huayangosaurus taibaii'' *''Yinlong downsi'' *''Darwinopterus modularis'' *''Sericipterus wucaiwanensis'' Debuted in Episode 16: Life at Its Origins Location: Canada, 508 million years ago *''Anomalocaris canadensis'' *''Opabinia regalis'' *''Pikaia gracilens'' *''Olenoides serratus'' *''Hallucigenia sparsa'' *''Wiwaxia corrugata'' *''Nectocaris pteryx'' *''Amiskwia sagittiformis'' *''Aysheaia pedunculata'' *''Canadaspis perfecta'' *''Odontogriphus omalus'' *''Orthrozanclus reburrus'' *''Burgessochaeta setigera'' *''Marrella splendens'' *''Yohoia tenuis'' *''Burgessia bella'' *''Waptia fieldensis'' *''Leanchoilia superlata'' *''Sidneyia inexpectans'' *''Emeraldella brocki'' Debuted in Episode 17: Finding Dee Dee Location: East Africa, 2 million to 70,000 years ago *''Australopithecus africanus'' *''Homo habilis'' *''Theropithecus brumpti'' *Giant Baboon (Dinopithecus ingens) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *''Megantereon cultridens'' *''Dinofelis barlowi'' *African Lion (Panthera leo nubica) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *African Wildcat (Felis lybica) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Black-backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Bat-eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *''Agriotherium africanum'' *''Pachycrocuta brevirostris'' *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungos) *Leakey's Civet (Viverra leakeyi) *Rusty-spotted Genet (Genetta maculata) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) *''Deinotherium bozasi'' *''Anancus arvernensis'' *African Straight-tusked Elephant (Palaeoloxodon recki) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *''Gazella harmonae'' *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Ancient Wildebeest (Rusingoryx atopocranion) *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *''Megalotragus kattwinkeli'' *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Kirk's Dik-dik (Madoqua kirkii) *African Sivathere (Sivatherium maurusium) *Giant Giraffe (Giraffa jumae) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Giant Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus gorgops) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) *''Pelorovis oldowayensis'' *''Pelorovis antiquus'' *African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *''Equus koobiforensis'' *Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *''Ancylotherium hennigi'' *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) *Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Pink-backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *White-backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Lappet-faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) *Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Trumpeter Hornbill (Bycanistes buccinator) *Red-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Northern Carmine Bee-eater (Merops nubicus) *Lilac-breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) *Red-eyed Dove (Streptopelia semitorquata) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *''Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni'' *''Crocodylus anthropophagus'' *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Savannah Monitor (Varanus exanthematicus) *Rock Monitor (Varanus albigularis) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Debuted in Episode 18: Jurassic All-Stars Location: Western USA, 151 million years ago *''Allosaurus jimmadseni'' *''Saurophaganax maximus'' *''Torvosaurus tanneri'' *''Marshosaurus bicentesimus'' *''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' *''Diplodocus longus'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *''Camarasaurus supremus'' *''Barosaurus lentus'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Maraapunisaurus fragillimus'' *''Suuwassea emilieae'' *''Haplocanthosaurus delfsi'' *''Galeamopus pabsti'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Hesperosaurus mjosi'' *''Dryosaurus altus'' *''Nanosaurus agilis'' *''Mymoorapelta maysi'' *''Gargoyleosaurus parkpinorum'' *''Camptosaurus dispar'' *''Ornitholestes hermanni'' *''Tanycolagreus topwilsoni'' *''Coelurus fragilis'' *''Koparion douglassi'' *''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' *''Fruitadens haagarorum'' *''Harpactognathus gentryii'' *''Kepodactylus insperatus'' *''Mesadactylus ornithosphyos'' *''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' *''Dryolestes priscus'' *''Laolestes eminens'' *''Amphicotylus gilmorei'' *''Hallopus victor'' *''Paramacellodus sp.'' *''Opisthias rarus'' *''Glyptops plicatulus'' *''Ceratodus fossanovum'' Debuted in Episodes 19 and 20: Back from Extinction, Parts 1 and 2 Location: Townsville, Present Day *Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) *''Ekaltadeta ima'' *Riversleigh Platypus (Obdurodon dicksoni) *Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) *Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) *Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) *Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) *Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) *''Pseudaelurus transitorius'' *''Nimravus brachyops'' *''Dinocrocuta gigantea'' *''Chasmaporthetes ossifragus'' *''Ekorus ekakeran'' *Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) *''Chamitataxus avitus'' *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Smooth-coated Otter (Lutrogale perspicillata) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *''Siamogale melilutra'' *''Miacis parvivorus'' *''Megalictis ferox'' *Binturong (Arctictis binturong) *Banded Palm Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *''Chapalmalania altaefrontis'' *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Japanese Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) *Mexican Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Fennec (Vulpes zerda) *Golden Retriever (Canis familiaris) *English Bulldog (Canis familiaris) *Border Collie (Canis familiaris) *German Shepherd (Canis familiaris) *Standard Poodle (Canis familiaris) *Beagle (Canis familiaris) *Chihuahua (Canis familiaris) *Dachshund (Canis familiaris) *''Borophagus diversidens'' *''Hesperocyon gregarius'' *Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) *Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) *Japanese Sea Lion (Zalophus japonicus) *Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) *''Pontolis magnus'' *''Enaliarctos mealsi'' *''Puijila darwini'' *''Hyaenodon gigas'' *''Megistotherium osteothlastes'' *''Thylacosmilus atrox'' *''Borhyaena macrodonta'' *American Bear-dog (Amphicyon major) *''Sarkastodon mongoliensis'' *''Ankalagon saurognathus'' *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *''Hipparion laromae'' *''Eohippus angustidens'' *Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) *''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' *''Chilotherium orlovi'' *''Teleoceras major'' *''Metamynodon planifrons'' *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *''Embolotherium andrewsi'' *''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' *''Moropus distans'' *''Uintatherium anceps'' *''Macrauchenia patachonica'' *''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' *''Toxodon platensis'' *Long-horned Bison (Bison latifrons) *Plains Bison (Bison bison) *Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Bubal Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus buselaphus) *Saudi Gazelle (Gazella saudiya) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Scimitar-horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) *''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' *Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) *Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) *Woodox (Bootherium bombifrons) *Shrub-ox (Euceratherium collinum) *''Climacoceras africanus'' *''Prolibytherium magnieri'' *''Giraffokeryx punjabiensis'' *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *''Titanotylopus spatulus'' *Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) *''Aepycamelus giraffinus'' *Domestic Llama (Lama glama) *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus lemerlei) *''Hexaprotodon sivalensis'' *''Daeodon shoshonensis'' *''Archaeotherium mortoni'' *''Kubanochoerus gigas'' *''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' *Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) *Fallow Deer (Dama dama) *White-tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *Stag-moose (Cervalces scotti) *Asian Straight-tusked Elephant (Palaeoloxodon antiquus) *Pygmy Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) *''Platybelodon danovi'' *''Moeritherium andrewsi'' *Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus blacki) *Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *Lar Gibbon (Hylobates lar) *''Mesopithecus pentelici'' *Geoffory's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Cotton-top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) *Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) *Black-capped Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri boliviensis) *Bald Uakari (Cacajao calvus) *Black Howler (Alouatta caraya) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Lion-tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Long-tailed Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Red-shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *Giant Lemur (Archaeoindris fontoynontii) *''Archaeolemur edwardsi'' *Indri (Indri indri) *Sloth Lemur (Palaeopropithecus ingens) *Koala Lemur (Megaladapis edwardsi) *Aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Ring-tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Verrueaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) *Horsfield's Tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) *Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) *Giant Rat (Coryphomys musseri) *Bramble Cay Melomys (Melomys rubicola) *Martinique Muskrat (Megalomys desmarestii) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Horned Gopher (Ceratogaulus hatcheri) *''Josephoartigasia monesi'' *South American Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Minorcan Giant Rabbit (Nuralagus rex) *Sardinian Pika (Prolagus sardus) *''Icaronycteris index'' *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Large Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) *Mexican Free-tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) *''Peltephilus ferox'' *''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Florida Ground Sloth (Eremotherium laurillardi) *Dwarf Ground Sloth (Megalocnus rodens) *Brown-throated Three-toed Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Southern Three-banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *''Deinogalerix masinii'' *''Necrolestes patagonensis'' *''Barylambda faberi'' *''Coryphodon eocaenus'' *''Cronopio dentiacutus'' *''Desmostylus hesperus'' *West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *Vaquita (Phocoena sinus) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *''Semirostrum ceruttii'' *''Kentriodon pernix'' *''Basilosaurus isis'' *''Squalodon grateloupii'' *''Cetotherium riabinini'' *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *''Pakicetus inachus'' *''Inostrancevia alexandri'' *''Cynognathus crateronotus'' *''Placerias hesternus'' *''Diictodon feliceps'' *''Moschops capensis'' *''Secodontosaurus obtusidens'' *''Varanops brevirostris'' *''Estemmenosuchus uralensis'' *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Dusky Seaside Sparrow (Ammodramus maritimus nigrescens) *Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) *Chatman Island Raven (Corvus moriorum) *Oahu Thrush (Myadestes woahensis) *Greater Koa Finch (Rhodacanthis palmeri) *Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) *Oʻahu ʻōʻō (Moho apicalis) *Common Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Greater Bird-of-paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Ivory-billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis) *Saint Helena Hoopoe (Upupa antaios) *Guam Kingfisher (Todiramphus cinnamominus) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Paradise Parrot (Psephotus pulcherrimus) *Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) *Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) *Green-winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Keel-billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *New Zealand Giant Penguin (Kairuku waitaki) *''Inkayacu paracasensis'' *King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Humboldt Penguin (Spheniscus humboldti) *Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *''Vegavis iaai'' *Giant Swan (Cygnus falconeri) *Turtle-jawed Moa-nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) *''Presbyornis pervetus'' *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Eskimo Curlew (Numenius borealis) *Ring-billed Gull (Larus delawarensis) *Great Black-backed Gull (Larus marinus) *Waved Albatross (Phoebastria irrorata) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) *South Island Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) *White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) *''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' *Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Alagoas Curassow (Mitu mitu) *Giant Stork (Leptoptilos robustus) *Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) *Jamaican Ibis (Xenicibis xympithecus) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Bennu Heron (Ardea bennuides) *''Zeltornis ginsburgi'' *Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) *Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies) *''Argentavis magnificens'' *Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) *Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) *Guadalupe Caracara (Caracara lutosa) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Réunion Kestrel (Falco duboisi) *Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) *''Titanis walleri'' *''Kelenken guillermoi'' *''Bathornis grallator'' *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Stirton's Thunderbird (Dromornis stirtoni) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) *Gould's Emerald (Chlorostilbon elegans) *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' *''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' *''Concavenator corcovatus'' *''Dynamoterror dynastes'' *''Qianzhousaurus sinensis'' *''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' *''Megalosaurus bucklandii'' *''Baryonyx walkeri'' *''Irritator challengeri'' *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' *''Austroraptor cabazai'' *''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' *''Pyroraptor olympius'' *''Nothronychus mckinleyi'' *''Pelecanimimus polyodon'' *''Eoraptor lunensis'' *''Coelophysis bauri '' *''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' *''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' *''Masiakasaurus knopfleri'' *''Megaraptor namunhuaiquii'' *''Balaur bondoc'' *''Compsognathus longipes'' *''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' *''Nasutoceratops titusi'' *''Sinoceratops zhuchengensis'' *''Olorotitan arharensis '' *''Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus'' *''Saltasaurus loricatus'' *''Amargasaurus cazaui'' *''Dreadnoughtus schrani'' *''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' *''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' *''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' *''Zalmoxes robustus'' *''Miragaia longicollum'' *''Wuerhosaurus homheni'' *''Pegomastax africanus'' *''Hypsilophodon foxii'' *''Oryctodromeus cubicularis'' *''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' *''Alaskacephale gangloffi'' *''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' *''Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus'' *''Chilesaurus diegosuarezi'' *''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' *''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' *''Pterodaustro guinazui'' *''Ludodactylus sibbicki'' *''Dsungaripterus weii'' *''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' *''Hatzegopteryx thambema'' *''Dimorphodon macronyx'' *''Anurognathus ammoni'' *Peteinosaurus zambelli *Horned Crocodile (Voay robustus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Giant Caiman (Purussaurus brasiliensis) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *''Gryposuchus jessei'' *''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' *''Arizonasaurus babbitti'' *''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' *''Dakosaurus maximus'' *Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *''Cretaceogekko burmae'' *Giant Iguana (Barbaturex morrisoni) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Jamacian Giant Galliwasp (Celestus occiduus) *''Dallasaurus turneri'' *Pinta Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis abingdonii) *Saddle-backed Rodrigues Giant Tortoise (Cylindraspis vosmaeri) *Albadra Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) *''Carbonemys cofrinii'' *''Stupendemys geographicus'' *Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *''Proganochelys quenstedti'' *Giant Anaconda (Titanoboa cerrejonensis) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Round Island Burrowing Boa (Bolyeria multocarinata) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *''Laophis crotaloides'' *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *''Longisquama insignis'' *''Drepanosaurus unguicaudatus'' *''Shringasaurus indicus'' *''Bunostegos akokanensis'' *Predator X (Pliosaurus funkeri) *''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' *''Shastasaurus pacificus'' *''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' *''Atopodentatus unicus'' *''Tanystropheus longobardicus'' *''Psephoderma alpinum'' *''Henodus chelyops'' *Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) *Devil Frog (Beelzebufo ampinga) *Red-eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' *''Mastodonsaurus jaegeri'' *''Prionosuchus plummeri'' *''Ichthyostega stensioei'' *''Acanthostega gunnari'' *''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' *''Asterotrygon maloneyi'' *''Leedsichthys problematicus'' *''Hybodus hauffianus'' *''Stethacanthus altonensis'' *''Helicoprion bessonowi'' *West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) *Giant Piranha (Megapiranha paranensis) *Saber-tooth Salmon (Oncorhynchus rastrosus) *Chinese Paddlefish (Psephurus gladius) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) *Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) *Copperband Butterflyfish (Chelmon rostratus) *Atlantic Giant Grouper (Epinephelus itajara) *Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus) *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) *''Cephalaspis lyelli'' *''Tiktaalik roseae'' *Xerces Blue (Glaucopsyche xerces) *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) *Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) *Leaf-cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) *''Gigatitan vulgaris'' *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' *''Megarachne servinei'' *''Arthrolycosa antiqua'' *Mexican Redknee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) *Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) *''Pterygotus anglicus'' *''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' *''Isotelus rex'' *''Parapuzosia seppenradensis'' *''Cameroceras trentonense'' *''Haboroteuthis poseidon'' *Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) *Australian Giant Cuttlefish (Sepia apama) *Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) *''Websteroprion armstrongi'' Episode List Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Episode List Voice Cast *Candi Milo - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Dave the Dakotaraptor Chick, Leif the Leptictidium *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup, Bushie the Senegal Bushbaby *Nancy Cartwright - Bunny *Hynden Walch - Bullet the Eastern Grey Squirrel *Tom Kane - Professor John Utonium, HIM, Male Arthropleura, Lead Australopithecus *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Sue the Tyrannosaurus, Female Protoceratops, Sophie the Stegosaurus *Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother), Oceanbird, Lee Lee, Becky, Lyuba the Woolly Mammoth Calf, Big Mama the Citipati *Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's father), Windbear, Buckman the Megaloceros ''Stag, Male ''Sinornithosaurus,'' Male ''Lambeosaurus *Gilbert Gottfried - Percy the African Grey Parrot *Andy Dick - Chester the Chinese Crested Dog *Samuel Vincent - Valentino the Arabian Mau *Erin Fitzgerald - Ginger the Siamese Cat *Frank Welker - Dexter's monkey *Tress MacNeille ''- Mandark's duck, Devina the ''Dimetrodon *Jennifer Martin - Ms. Sara Bellum *Kimberly Brooks - Mee Mee, Gwen, Female'' Sinosauropteryx'' *Julie Nathanson - Robin Snyder *Max Charles - Mike Believe *Tom Kenny - Mitch Mitchelson, Douglas E. Mordecai III, Pete the Pteranodon, Pascal the Psittacosaurus *Lauren Tom - Soyen Chen, Female Alphadon *James Woods - Stan the Tyrannosaurus *Grey DeLisle - Diana the Dakotaraptor,'' Scarlett the ''Spinosaurus,'' Meg the Megalodon, Female ''Maiasaura, Tumaini the Northern White Rhinoceros (Sudan's mate) *Janice Kawaye - Penny the Purgatorius *Susanne Blakeslee - Nana the Triceratops *Bill Fagerbakke - Male Denversaurus *Phil LaMarr - Male Quetzalcoatlus, Big Al the Allosaurus *Billy West - Buddy the Eastern Cottontail, Preston the Parasaurolophus *Danny Jacobs - Reynard the Red Fox *Alfre Woodard - Opal the American Barn Owl *Nicole Sullivan - Koroleva the Matriarch Woolly Mammoth *Nika Futterman - Megaloceros ''Doe #1, Female ''Rhamphorhynchus *Jenny Slate - Megaloceros ''Doe #2 *Steve Blum - Male Eurasian Cave Lion *Cree Summer - Female Cave Hyena *Maurice LaMarche - Storm the ''Tylosaurus *Jodi Benson - Stacy the Styxosaurus, Martha the Passenger Pigeon *Cam Clarke - Fang the Saber-tooth Cat *Carlos Alazraqui - Paul the Passenger Pigeon *Fred Tatasciore - Alpha Dire Wolf, Male Guanlong *Mike Pollock - Male Short-faced Bear *Mindy Sterling - Lihua the Yutyrannus *John DiMaggio - Karawi the Megalania, Male Einiosaurus *Andrew Kishino - Benjamin the Thylacine *Dana Snyder - Tyler the Thylacine *Daran Norris - Male Deinosuchus, Terence the Torvosaurus *Troy Baker - Male Saurornitholestes *Vyvan Pham - Tyrannosaurus Hatchlings #1 and #2 *Kevin Thoms - Vinney the Velociraptor *Ashley Johnson - Julie the Velociraptor *Jeff Bergman - Hal the Halszkaraptor *Bill Farmer - Dunbar the Deinocheirus *JK Simmons - Male Tarbosaurus *Estelle Harris - Tessa the Therizinosaurus *Jim Cummings - Bruce the Carcharodontosaurus *Keith Ferguson - Male Diplocaulus *Kathleen Barr - Ruth the Gorgosaurus *Mae Whitman - Penelope the Parasaurolophus *Phil Morris - Samson the Styracosaurus *Kari Wahlgren - Gwladys the Gastornis *David Kaufman - Archie the Anchiornis *Estelle - Female Anomalocaris *Rachael MacFarlane - Lucy the Australopithecus *Kevin Michael Richardson - Sudan the Northern White Rhinoceros, Mel the Gigantopithecus *Greg Cipes - Ollie the Red-billed Oxpecker *Khary Payton - Graeme the'' Brachiosaurus'' *Patrick Warburton - Lyle the Camarasaurus *Jason Spisak - Dippy the Diplodocus *Stephen Root - Sauron the Saurophaganax *Jonathan Adams - Black Beauty the Tyrannosaurus *Melissa Fahn - Paige the Peregrine Falcon *Alan Tudyk - Carl the Carnotaurus *Dee Bradley Baker - Raphy the Dodo *Laura Bailey - Tina the Thylacine *Doug Lawrence - Rodney the Brown Rat *Max Mittelman - Dax the Deinonychus *Linda Cardellini - Female Paraceratherium *Amy Sedaris - Female Titanoboa *Eddie Deezen - Mandark, Lalavava *Rob Paulsen - Brick, Boomer, Male Confuciusornis, Vincent the Volaticotherium *Roger L. Jackson - Butch, Patchy the Pachycephalosaurus *Mark Hamill - White Kitty *Michelle Pfeiffer - Indominus Rex Trivia *The animals in Back from Extinction ''came from different locations from the time portal. The same multi-part episode also features animals from previous episodes, as well as endangered and extinct in the wild animals (and other modern animals from previous episodes) found in Townsville Zoo. *All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors and quadrupedal pterosaurs. *Each animal vocalization is based on modern animal vocalizations (some of them provided by Frank Welker) such as: **Large theropods (''Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus, etc.) and prehistoric crocodilians (Deinosuchus,'' Sarcosuchus'','' etc.) - Modern crocodilians **Most dromaeosaurids (''Velociraptor, Dakotaraptor, etc.) and troodontids (Latenivenatrix,'' Mei'', etc.) - Modern birds of prey **''Halszkaraptor'' - Modern ducks **Ornithomimids (Struthiomimus, Gallimimus, Deinocheirus, etc.) - Modern geese and ratities **Sauropods (Brachiosaurus, Alamosaurus, Apatosaurus, etc.) - Modern bovines and baleen whales **Armored dinosaurs (Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, etc.) and ground sloths (Megalonyx, Eremotherium) - Modern rhinos and walruses **Hadrosaurs (Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Lambeosaurus, etc.) - Modern Cervus ''species **Large pterosaurs (''Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, etc.) - Modern seabirds and birds of prey **Small pterosaurs (Rhamphorhynchus, Dimorphodon, etc.) - Modern corvids and small Falco species **Prehistoric big cats (Saber-tooth cats, Eurasian cave lions, etc.) - Modern Panthera ''species **Mammoths and other prehistoric elephants - Modern elephants **Megalania - Modern ''Varanus species **Teratorns (Teratornis, Argentavis) - Modern vultures **Mesozoic mammals (Purgatorius, Alphadon, etc.) - Modern mice and squirrels **''Livyatan ''- Modern sperm whales **Predatory protomammals (Dimetrodon, Inostrancevia, etc.) - Modern badgers and wolverines *Some animals were named after the fossil specimens, such as Tyrannosaurus ''and ''Allosaurus. *Most of the episodes take place in the Mesozoic and the Cenozoic with three Paleozoic episodes. If you want to split hairs, there are seven Creteacous episodes, two Jurassic episodes, five Quaternary episodes, two Neogene episodes, one Paleogene episode, one Permian episode, one Carboniferous episode and one Cambrian episode. Gallery Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Gallery Tropes Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Tropes Trailers Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Trailers Poll Who's your favorite animal character? Stan the Tyrannosaurus Diana the Dakotaraptor Dave the Dakotaraptor Koroleva the Woolly Mammoth Fang the Saber-tooth Cat (Smilodon) Vinney and Julie the Velociraptor Scarlett the Spinosaurus Big Al the Allosaurus Lyle the Camarasaurus Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Cartoon Network